


Hood Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Franklin and Danielle are inseparable. They are a cute couple but they have their problems. Doesn't everybody though?





	1. Cute Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So let's put the Trevor and Michael fanfics to.the side for a minute. I've got to admit, the first time I played Grand Theft Auto 5 I did love Franklin, Still do in a way, then I got a little too attached to Trevor... Don't judge me, kwirks are everything xD

Me and Ricky are really good friends. One day we were hanging out and he got wasted and made me take him to The Vanilla Unicorn. I left about 5 minutes later when this guy asked if I was a stripper and i felt rather offended. I walked quickly out of the door and was looking at my phone until I walked into someone.

"Watch where you goin' girl." He said 

"I am so sorry." I said turning to walk away but he grabbed my hand

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm not having the nicest of days." He said 

"You and me both." I said 

"What's happening wit' you?" He said 

"I just got asked if I was a stripper because my friend dragged me to a strip club." I said crossing my arms 

"Ok that's a lot worse than mine." He said chuckling "I'm Franklin." He said holding his hand out 

"Danielle." I said shaking his hand   
We spoke for another ten minutes and when we had to part ways we exchanged our numbers and as i walked around the corner I heard someone shout "Yes!!" And it made me laugh then i continued on back to my apartment building.

 

**3 months later...**

Me and Franklin have been together for two months. I get along well with Lamar which is probably a really good thing because Franklin spends a lot of time around him. They taught me how to use a gun. Which again helps when you're friends with Lamar. Like the other day, we got into some trouble with the Ballas, they weren't that hard a target, they have shit aim, but having a gun fight in Grove Street turns ugly quickly.

“Lamar what the fuck you got us into?” Franklin shouted

“Shut up N*gga. Just get these fools off us!” Lamar replied

“C'mon guys!” I said running towards a car and starting the engine. I raced out of Grove Street and we were halfway to Rockford Hills until the Ballas backed the fuck off.

“that took a lot longer than what was needed.” I said

“forget that. Who taught you to drive like that?” Franklin asked

“Myself. You grow up on these streets you learn a thing or two.” I said smirking.

“I like a girl wit’ sass, baby.” Franklin said winking at me

“Frank. Ya know I'm still in da car right?” Lamar said from behind us.

“Nah man. I forgot you was here.” Franklin said sarcastically and i giggled.


	2. Complicated

I was sat in my apartment and i heard the doorbell.

"I'm coming. Keep ya hair on." I said as they pressed the bell repeatedly. The door swung open and Tanisha was stood there

"Dani!" She said before she hugged me

"Hey Tanisha. How ya been?" I said closing the door as she walked in.

"Great. What about you?"

"Fantastic. Been spending a lot of time with Franklin." I said

"Hey I've never seen what your boyfriend looks like." She said

"Oh there's a picture on the shelf." I said pointing at a group of pictures. She picked one up

"Uh.. Danielle?" She said

"Yeah?" I said

"Please tell me you're joking." Tanisha said

"No. That's Franklin." I said looking at the picture

"Dani. This is my Ex-Boyfriend." Tanisha snapped

"What? That's your Franklin?" I said as my eyes widened

"C'mon Danielle he's no good to ya. You gotta dump him." She said as she put the frame down.

"I can't Tanisha. I-I love him." I said looking at her and she glared at me.

"Two can play it that way." She said as she stormed out of my apartment. I pulled up my phone and started calling Franklin.

"Hey baby, what's up?" He said as he answered.

"Hey uh.. I just spoke to Tanisha. You two used to date?" I said

"Uh.. yeah I guess you could say dat. We done though." He said

"Okay. I'll see you later baby." I said "Bye babe." He said hanging up the phone. What's Tanisha gonna do though. I thought as i paced around my living room.

_**1 weeks later...** _

I was walking down to Franklin's house when I ran into Tanisha.

"Hey Tanisha. I hope me and Franklin don't get in the way of our friendship." I said

"Nah. I got you back anyway." She said looking smug.

"Wait. W-What do you mean?" I said as i felt a knot grow in my stomach.

"Me and Franklin. He's definitely still got feelings for me my friend. If you know what i mean." She said as she walked away. I felt my heart break as i continued to Franklin's. I knocked on the door and Franklin opened it looking happy to see me

"Franklin have you been messing around with Tanisha?" I said

"Shit. Uh.. Dani I'm sorry i-" he said and my heart shattered

"You know what save it. I trusted you. I don't find it easy to trust people Franklin." I said before i started walking out of the door.

"Danielle please!" Franklin shouted after me. I ignored him and carried on down the street leaving him sobbing at the doorstep. I walked to Lamar's house and when he opened the door I'm guessing the look on my face showed it all.

"What did Frank do now?" Lamar asked

"Cheated with T-Tanisha." I stuttered as i wiped tears away from my face.

"Eh C'mon, come here." He said holding his arms out and i didn't hesitate to run into them. Then chop came running into the room.

"Hey boy." I said kneeling in front of him and ruffling his ears.

 

* Franklin's P.O.V*

I stood up from the place I sat and started calling Tanisha. "What the fuck is wrong wit' you girl?!" I shouted down the phone. "I did you a favour. I'm better than that hoe." She said "Dani is no hoe. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. If either of y'all be the hoe it would be you, Tanisha! You've ruined my life." I said hanging up the phone. I'm getting my baby back.


	3. Heart Break

**_2 weeks later…_ **

I was walking down to Franklin's house when I ran into Tanisha.   


"Hey Tanisha. I hope me and Franklin don't get in the way of our friendship." I said    


"Nah. I got you back anyway." She said looking smug.   


"Wait. W-What do you mean?" I said as i felt a knot grow in my stomach.   


"Me and Franklin. He's definitely still got feelings for me my friend. If you know what i mean." She said as she walked away. I felt my heart break as i continued to Franklin's. I knocked on the door and Franklin opened it looking happy to see me   


"Franklin have you been messing around with Tanisha?" I said    


"Shit. Uh.. Dani I'm sorry i-" he said and my heart shattered   


"You know what save it. I trusted you. I don't find it easy to trust people Franklin." I said before i started walking out of the door.    


"Danielle please!" Franklin shouted after me. I ignored him and carried on down the street leaving him sobbing at the doorstep. I walked to Lamar's house and when he opened the door I'm guessing the look on my face showed it all.   


"What did Frank do now?" Lamar asked    


"Cheated with T-Tanisha." I stuttered as i wiped tears away from my face.   


"Eh C'mon, come here." He said holding his arms out. Then chop came running into the room.   


"Hey boy." I said kneeling in front of him and ruffling his ears.   
  
* Franklin's P.O.V *   
I stood up from the place I was sat and started calling Tanisha.   


"What the fuck is wrong wit' you girl?!" I shouted down the phone.   


"I did you a favour. I'm better than that hoe." She said    


"Dani is no hoe. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. If either of y'all be the hoe it would be you, Tanisha! You've ruined my life." I said hanging up the phone.  _ I'm getting my baby back.  _


	4. Forgiveness

**_1 week later.._ **   
I was sat at Cluckin' Bell booth with chop sat next to me and I was stroking his ears. Lamar was shouting at the clerk. I would've tried to stop him but it was funny to watch.   


"Look man. It says it right 'ere!" He said pointing at a receipt   


"Sir that's an order from two days ago." The clerk said rubbing his face.   


"It says August 17th that's today's date dude."   


"Ok I've tried to be nice sir. I have just got out of jail and I'm very fucking lucky to even have a job. Now get the fuck out of my face!" The clerk snapped    


"Calm down dude. I'm goin'." Lamar said backing away from the counter mumbling to himself.  "C'mon Danielle let's go." He said walking towards the door and i put a lead on Chop's collar.   


"C'mon boy." I said to the loveable canine and he happily followed.  "Well Lamar you handled that amazingly." I said sarcastically as we walked down the road   


"When a n*gga broke, he broke." Lamar said    
"You coulda just made something at home L." I said. He turned to me not looking impressed at my comment    


"Dani.. have you like. Not met me?" Lamar asked and i laughed at his reaction.   


"Let's just go see Frank. He can hook us up wit' some of dat green doe he been bringin' in." Lamar said    


"No. I'm not seeing him i spending time with you and Chop. Ain't that right little buddy." I said sternly until i spoke to Chop.    


"C'mon Danielle. You gonna have ta talk to Frank eventually, man." Lamar said stopping dead in his tracks.   


"I know L. He just... I'm just not ready to right now OK?" I said as my eyes started tearing up.   


"Ok I see this is upsettin' you baby. But like I said you gotta talk to dat fool eventually." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.   


"I know Lamar." I said and we continued down the road.    
__  
**2 hours later...**   
Me and Chop took a cab back to Vinewood Hills and when we got there Chop walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell with his nose.   


"Thanks little buddy." I said as he returned to my side. The door swung open and Franklin looked surprised that I was there.   


"H-Hey. How you been?" He said    


"Uh.. ok I guess. What about you?" I said as Chop walked through Franklin's legs and into the house.   


"I'm fine.. I guess." He said as he closed the door after I walked in. I looked around and saw a neatly laid table with food on it and I felt my stomach rumble.   


"Expecting company Frank?" I said looking at him.   


"I-I wanna make it up to you Danielle." He said scratching the back of his neck. I smiled a little and he walked up to a chair pulled it out and gestured for me to sit down and I obliged after we ate i sat in the living room and Franklin walked over.   


"Franklin, I'm gonna take a shower." I said as i stood up.   


"Ok." He said 


End file.
